fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle Locations
This page lists the locations of the 50 gargoyles that can be found in Fable II: Bandit Coast *Go along the narrow outcrop, which is accessed from the southern exit of the loop near the center of the map. Enter the cave near the end of the path with a chest inside and look to your left. The gargoyle is tucked away in a crevice. *The gargoyle is on top of the ruins where you fight a highwayman for the first time. Go in between the barrels and cart, up the stairs and on top of the ruins looking up look to your right the gargoyle should be there. Bloodstone *Head to the boathouse where a boat is being built, before going in through the door, look between the boathouse and the house on the left, the gargoyle is resting on the side. You may also find it by walking down the alley by the clothing store and looking up the hill towards the nearest house. *On Lion Head’s Isle, the gargoyle is located near the big waterfall as you come out of the island area (after you dive in). You must do the "Treasure Island of Doom!" quest to get here. *On the lowest level, as far south as you can go, on the side of a crane. This gargoyle is easiest to find if you are coming back to the town from the cave involved in the above-mentioned quest. *On the rocks, out to sea. Jump in the sea at the north side of the harbour. Swim out a distance to find it on the rocks on the right hand side. Bower Lake *Slightly north of the Brightwood exit, on the archway of a set of ruins above a silver chest. *Now walk through the archway and turn around to face the other side of it, this one's sitting very high up at the top of the right tower. *South of the Bower Lake Old Tomb, on the nearest ruin. (You know you are close when underground beetles ambush you.) *This one is inside the Tomb of Heroes, and can only be accessed after starting the "Rescuing Charlie" side quest. The GG is located above the door right after the large room with a pool in the middle. Just go through the far door and turn around. *The Gargoyle is near the waterfall. Walk across the bridge leading towards Bowerstone but turn left and head up along the edge, when you passed by the waterfall you'll see a partially grassy slope down to the water. The Gargoyle is on it. Bowerstone Cemetery Shelley Crypt: After passing the invisible pathway, before leaving the room, you can turn right onto a ledge. The gargoyle is directly in front of you on the wall and behind a torch. Bowerstone Market Bowerstone Old Town *On the side of the crane on the side of the big warehouse. It is on the way to the exits to both Rockridge and the cemetery. If you stand near the archway entrance to old town and look up toward the big warehouse, you should see it. If you fast travel to Bowerstone Old Town, specifically the cemetery road, it's where you're standing upon arrival. Just look up. *On the stairs of The Felling Residence. Its the first house on the right, past the archway on your way to your comemorative statue but dont go past the statue (also the outlook point with a large tree to the right) Head inside, its on the wall behind you as you head up the stairs.. Brightwood *On the back of the black structure on the southeastern island on the map. Follow the path from Brightwood tower to reach the lake. *Above an arch on the way to Westcliff (behind you when going there). It is near the southwestern-most water on the map. *In the Forsaken Fortress minizone (hang left from Bandit Coast entrance, directly past small plaza with highwaymen). When you enter the castle in the zone, take the first right and walk across the curving parapet. In the center, look directly outwards. It is on the top of a broken column at about even level with you. *Behind you as you drop down in Archon's Knot. To get there, vault from the broken wall next to the Cullis Gate you open to get to Wraithmarsh. *After buying the Brightwood Tower for 250,000 gold, stand by Garth's bed, the portal to chesty, and look out the window to see the Gargoyle; shoot the Gargoyle right through the glass. You do not have to buy the tower if you don't want to though. If you stand away from the tower near the cullis gate, a gun with a range of at least 60 can reach the gargoyle from there. Castle Fairfax *In Lady Grey’s Tomb in Fairfax Gardens, as you go in and down the steps. Before you jump down, look towards you and a little to the right. *Above the entrance to the Castle Fairfax. *In the Castle Fairfax, in the library above the door. Guild Cave *In the big open cavern with water and lots of bridges. On the highest part of the island with the stalagmites and the stalactites. Oakfield Rookridge *On the right before you go in the Hobbe Cave after making the big dive down from the broken bridge. *In the Hobbe Cave, in the cylindrical room with the wooden spiral walkway round the outside. Go to the top, and face away from the 'door', and the GG is in front of you, up rather high. *Go upstairs of the Rookridge Inn and follow the rail tracks. Keep going to the second set of tracks, following the path. The GG is at the top of the pulley tower. *At the entrance to the Temple of Shadows (NW of map), go beyond the spiral stairs to the end of the room. there is raised half circular platform that has two 'imp' statues. The gargoyle is on the right side in the corner. *Inside the Temple of Shadows - Make your way into the room with the Sacrificial Wheel. Whilst facing said wheel, go left into the chamber with the desks. The GG is above the door inside this chamber. Westcliff *When coming from brightwood road there is a side path on the left for a treasure chest. go to treasure chest and look behind. It is on the stonehenge looking rock. *Go to the top of the big structure before you cross the first bridge (there's a split in the path, take the right one). Climb up to the chest, then walk through the middle of the two pillars on the right of it, Turn to your left and look in between the two columns behind the chest. GG should be in view. *Before you go in to Howling Halls from the Southern side of the lake, stand at the top of the stairs in the ruins. Look behind you and up and left. *In the far right corner of the large room with the spike pit in Howling Halls. Note: It is a very large room. *To the right of the gravel path down to the docks. Stop on the first wooden part, and look up at the cliff. Wraithmarsh *In the building opposite the cage you were stashed in, on the dividing wall directly to the left of the door you enter. *Behind the building as you cross the first swamp into Oakvale. It looks like an old carriage building. *Take the left path, up across through the wooden tunnel bridge, the gargoyle is located at the next set of ruins. It is on the back of the pillars on the right side before you go up the steps. *After the fog ground filled graveyard, just before you go under the next bridge, turn around. It is on one of the tombs on the right. *Above the door in the final room of Twinblade’s Tomb, past the spiral staircase. To get access, do the "Love Hurts" quest. *Above the moving spiked floor entrance in the Shadow Court. To gain entrance, do the "Hero Of Skill" quest. Category:Lists Category:Fable II